De practicas de tenis y paletas heladas
by haruhi4chan
Summary: Ryoma le da asesoria a Sakuno los domingos, que pasa cuando se quedan solos y la imaginación de Ryoma vuela...Entren a averiguarlo


NOTAS:

Notas del autor:

Hola me encuentro aqui con un segundo fic. ES una adaptación de un fic de fruits baket de con Ryoma y Sakuno. nota:sakuno tiene 16 y Ryoma 17 Que lo disfruten! Aaa y les dejo aquí la opción lo hago one-shot u otro cao

Ryoma Echizen, el chico de cabellos verdosos y ojos gatunos se dirigia a la casa de Ryusaki torpe-timida-callada-llega tarde-tartamuda Sakuno. Aún lo obligaban a darle asesoria en tenis los domingos en las mañanas. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la chica no mejoraba. Había malgastado todos los domingos de un año y ahora pensaba que lo que ella necesitaba era olvidarse completamente del tenis e intentar de practicar otro deporte.

Se detuvo frente a una elegante residencia del barrio más fino de la ciudad. El entrenamiento siempre se llevaba a cabo en las canchas públicas pero el día de hoy sería en la cancha privada de las Ryusaki.

Ryoma oprimió el timbre , (N.A: imaginen el sonido que les guste). Segundos después la vieja (Sumire) abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Ryoma.

La casa era lujosa también por dentro. Paredes de mármol, obras de arte muy costosas, esculturas y flores de ornato.

Sumire le pidió al chico que esperara en la sala mientras Sakuno bajaba y le comento que se quedarian solos, puesto que ella iria a hacer unos encargos y que regresaria ya entrada la tarde. Ryoma simplemente asintió mientras disfrutaba una Ponta de uva(N.A: Salió una Ponta de la nada, música de los Expedientes X tu ru ru ru ru ruuuuuuuuu) Así Sumire abandonó la casa mientras que Ryoma seguía bebiendo.

Como 30 minutos después Ryoma ya estaba harto de esperar a Sakuno (N.A:las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse) y estaba a punto de irse cuando la visión de un angel lo impactó. Ryusaki bajaba las escaleras pero habia algo distinto en ella. Tal vez era su cabello que no estaba atado en dos trenzas como de costumbre sino que caia de una coleta alta algo desordenada, tal vez era su atuendo: una minifalda blanca para entrenar, una blusa negra de tres cuartos con un ligero escote pero que dejaba ver sus (N.A:omitido) y un par de tenis color blanco.

La escaleras estaban justamente arriba de la sala asi que el dueño de Karupin no pudo tener mejor visión de su (N.A:imaginen).

Ryoma estaba realmente en shock pero lo ocultaba muy bien tras su mascara de indiferencia y salio junto a Ryusaki al patio trasero. Era bastante grande habían tres canchas de tenis profesionales.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, y los comentarios de Ryoma hacia Sakuno eran los mismos de siempre: que si su cabello estaba demasiado largo, que si doblaba demasiado las rodillas que si la raqueta estaba mal sostenida en fin. Sakuno simplemente asentía con el rostro ruborizado y con dificultad (como siempre).

Mientras Sakuno practicaba sus swings Ryoma la observaba atentamente hasta que….

-Ay! —se quejó Sakuno. Había caido al imprimir demasiada fuerza a uno de sus movimientos y su falta de coordinación no le ayudaba en mucho.

Los ojos gatunos se abrieron desmesurados, en la caída Sakuno había dejado ver algo más que su falta de habilidad para el tenis. (N.A: No se si me entiendan…).

Ryoma se apresuró a acercarse a Sakuno y la ayudo a levantarse mientras sentía sus mejillas calentándose , pero ocultando su expresión con la típica gorrita como ya es costumbre.

-A, arigatou ry, ryoma-kun-tartamudeó la pelirroja.

Ryoma no contesto, pero segundos después:

-Ryusaki

-Nani?

-Donde esta tu baño?

Después de darle las indicaciones correspondientes, Ryoma se alejó ocultando su rostro con la gorra.

Tan frio como siempre- pensó Sakuno. Como le gustaba aquel chico! Se enamoró completamente de el y no había podido dejar de pensarlo ni un instante desde hacia ya 4 años.

Por más chicos interesados en ella que hubieran y aunque fueran más atractivos que el ambarino (N.A: Como si eso fuera posible) ella los rechazaba sin más. Decidió deshacerse de estos pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina…

Sakuno no podia estar más equivocada pues de manera inconsciente habia logrado pertubar al muchacho de cabello negro verdoso.

Quien en esos momentos estaba recriminandose y tratando de aclarar su mente bajo un chorro de agua fría.

Sakuno estaba en la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, buscando algo que la refrescara. Sin embargo se topó con una caja repleta de paletas heladas.

Ella adoraba esa golosina, era tan dulce como un helado pero era más ligera que uno. Después de un duro entrenamiento, merecía un descanso y nada mejor que recompensarse con una paleta.

Sacó una de su sabor favorito, cereza, y se dispusó a descansar bajo la sombra de un arbol en el patio trasero.

En ese mismo momento, Ryoma caminaba despacio hacia las canchas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la causa de sus turbaciones sentada en una banca bajo un arbol . Iba a llamarla cuando divisó algo rojo y brillante entre sus manos. Una paleta?

De repente notó el sudor que corria por la piel de la chica y su camisa caía dejando ver parte de su hombro derecho. Se veia tan, tan… sexy

Perdió toda la movilidad de su cuerpo y se dedicó a observar las acciones de Ryusaki, pasando a un rojo intenso, casi sobrehumano.

Observó con fascinación como Sakuno deslizaba lentamente la paleta en su boca y cerraba sus ojos en una expresión de alegria y placer.

En ese momento Ryoma sintió que la sangre que momentos antes se agolpaba en su rostro dirigirse a un área mas baja de su cuerpo.

No podia creer lo que estaba pensando! La chica simplemente comía una paleta inocentemente, esta era su casa y el imaginaba las cosas que imaginaba. Tal vez lo pervertido era algo contagioso.

Fue interrumpido cuando Sakuno suspiró, tenía miedo de ser descubierto así que se escondió tras una pared, respirando agitado y sonrojandose aun más de lo que estaba. Ryoma se sintio seguro por el momento hasta que vió sus pantalones. No podía dejar que Sakuno lo viera en estas condiciones, pero aun asi queria seguir viendola. Sabía que se metería en problemas pero no podia resistir el deseo. Observandola varias imágenes se había forjado en su mente, mandandolo a una fantasia muy placentera. Ryoma se asomó de nuevo por la pared que ahora le servía de escondite y volvio a sorprenderse.

Sus labios rojos y suaves habían marcado un ritmo, la paleta salía y entraba de su boca, succionaba y lamía parte por parte.

Ryoma sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban mientras caía en el piso. Se sentía desamparado y deseaba más que nada ser una paleta en ese instante. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna y abrió el cierre de su pantalón acariciando su ahora expuesto (N.A: omitido).

Seguia el ritmo de la boca de Sakuno lentamente.

Ahora estaba seguro, esto era una tortura , una tortura suave, lenta y exquisita.

Imaginaba a la chica gimiendo de placer sobre el, acariciando su piel tersa y blanca cubierta de sudor, disfrutando su hombria como al dulce que ella en estos momentos sostenia entre sus dedos o gritando su nombre suplicandole que continuara y que acelerara el ritmo.

Ryoma en esos momentos ya no podia más, no le importaba lo que pasará pero haria suya a aquella muchacha.

Ryoma sintió que su miembro se tensaba y que dejaba salir todo su líquido.

El chico de ojos ambarinos no pudo pensar en algo peor cuando Sakuno se percató de su presencia.

-Ryoma-kun- Pronunció dulcemente la pelirroja

Caminó despacio hasta el escondite y el tenista simplemente no sabía como ocultar su pequeño "estropicio". ..

(N.A:Nyaa Creian que ahí terminaba, que mala soy!)

Ryoma simplemente asomo su rostro

-Ryusaki, no te acerques-Dijo hostilmente

-Ano Ryoma- kun por que?

Ryoma no sabía que responder, cual seria el motivo perfecto para asustar una chica?

-Hay un insecto aquí y bastante asqueroso-dijó terminantemente el de pelo verdoso.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sakuno se alejara corriendo.

Le dio a Ryoma tiempo suficiente para quitarse la sudadera que llevaba puesta y amarrarsela en la cintura, ocultando toda mancha que pudiera verse en su ropa sin verse sospechoso.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Ryusaki.

-Gomen Ryoma-kun me aterrorizan mucho los insectos- dijo bastante apenada.

Despues de eso transcurrió un silencio extremadamente comódo.

Sakuno aun tenia el palillo de la paleta en las manos y sonriente se la mostró a Ryoma

-Deberías probar estas paletas, son deliciosas!

Ryoma simplemente asintió, pensando en otras cosas que preferiría probar


End file.
